spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-it Enid Nightshade 2: Enid Nightshade Breaks the Internet
Wreck-it Enid Nightshade 2: Enid Nightshade Breaks the Internet is a spoof of the 2018 sequel of the 2012 film Wreck-it Ralph by Disney, Wreck-it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet by 723GWU, 352KFT and 747RSH. This Wreck-it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet parody features: * Enid Nightshade as Ralph; * Maud Spellbody (aka Maud Moonshine) as Vanellope, and; * Ethel Hallow as Fix-it Felix Jr. This parody is produced in association with OBB, NOS, NTR, NPS, YCB, YDB, YHX, YBC, PKC, PMG, PNY, PTH, PUF, PQE, PTG, PTE, PXA, PXR, AAO, AAW, ABI, ABT, ACD, ACF, ACG, AEY, AIC, AIT, AJS, ALI, AMA, ANR, ANS, APO, ARW, ATR, AVK, AWG, AYO, BIQ, BJC, BLE, BRU, BVK, CIO, CQD, ECH, FAY, FAM, FAP, FBY, FDL, PFR, PHC, PHZ, OGE, OHC, OHL, OHY, OIE, OIN, OIR, OIW, OJA, OJU, OJZ, OKH, OKJ, OKQ, OKS, OKY, OLB, OLE, OLL, OLS, OLW, OLX, IYX, FZR, FRX, GWU, INL and XYX. Cast * Ralph - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Vanellope von Schweetz - Maud Spellbody/Maud Moonshine (The Worst Witch) * Fix-it Felix Jr. - Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Sergeant Calhoun - Mona Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Knowsmore - Mona Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * J.P. Spamley - Esmerelda Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Shank - Cynthia Horrocks (The Worst Witch) * Double Dan - Crescentmoon Winterchild (The Worst Witch) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS!) * Yesss - Gloria Newt (The Worst Witch) * Fun Bun and Puddles - Isabel and Amy Rose (Elena of Avalor and Sonic the Hedgehog) * Snow White - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) * Aurora - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Ariel - Disgust (Inside Out) * Belle - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Jasmine - Gypsy (A Bug’s Life) * Pocahontas - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Mulan - Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Tiana - Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Rapunzel - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Merida - Anna (Frozen) * Anna - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life)) * Elsa - Rosie (A Bug’s Life) * Moana - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Gallery 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Ralph The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Spellbody (aka Maud Moonshine) as Vanellope von Schweetz Ethel.png|Ethel Hallow as Fix-it Felix Jr. Mona infobox.jpg|Mona Hallow as Sergeant Calhoun Mona Spellbody.png|Mona Spellbody as Knowsmore Esmerelda Hallow.jpg|Esmerelda Hallow as J.P. Spamley Cynthia infobox.jpg|Cynthia Horrocks as Shank Cressie infobox.jpg|Crescentmoon Winterchild as Double Dan Gloria01.jpg|Gloria Newt as Yesss Princess Isabel.png|Isabel as Fun Bun Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose as Puddles Minnie Mouse-0.png|Minnie Mouse as Snow White Elsa Render1.png|Elsa as Cinderella Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy as Aurora Disgust.png|Disgust as Ariel Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Belle Gypsy the Butterfly (film design).png|Gypsy as Jasmine Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Pocahontas GoGo Tomago.png|Go Go Tomago as Mulan Nanette.png|Nanette as Tiana Honey Lemon.png|Honey Lemon as Rapunzel Anna Render2.png|Anna as Merida Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Anna Rosie the Black Widow Spider.png|Rosie as Elsa Lilo Pelekai-0.png|Lilo Pelekai as Moana Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet Movie Spoof Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet parodies Category:723GWU Category:352KFT Category:747RSH Category:Enid Nightshade Category:Maud Spellbody Category:Ethel Hallow Category:Ethel Hallow-related spoofs Category:Disney Princesses Movie Spoofs